At Christmas You Tell The Truth
by Fairytales1981
Summary: December 6th: This was written for EspoirDio's advent calendar. Niles decides it's time CC knew the truth about his true feelings for her. Enjoy my lovlies xx


**Okay so this is the 6****th**** day in The Nanny Calendar…Enjoy xx**

**At Christmas You Tell The Truth**

…

**The Nanny**

**Niles/CC**

…

Christmas time was never a happy time for CC Babcock, every year the same. Sitting alone in her penthouse watching some crappy Christmas movie, giving her way too much time to think about all the what if's…all the mistakes she'd made in her life, the men she's scared off because she was afraid of getting to close to them or thinking that they were never good enough for her. Niles came through from the kitchen to find her standing by the door, looking out at the falling snow. He stood silently watching her, one of the precious moments he got to enjoy once in a while when she was unaware of his presence. For all the times he liked to pick on her, the snide comments he'd throw her way on a regular basis…at the end of the day, unknown to her, he truly did care for this Woman.

"You better watch yourself Babcock, if you stay out there any longer they might mistake you for a snowman." He joked.

"Oh do be quiet Niles or I'll shove you out there myself."

"Just try it Babcock."

She muttered something under her breath as she retreated inside and closed the door, she shivered a little as she pulled her long cardigan tighter around her slim frame. Niles went over to the fire and threw a few logs on and lit it to give her some warmth.

"For me Niles, you shouldn't have."

"Believe me Babcock, it's more for me than you."

"Get me a drink will you, I'm freezing here."

"Then you shouldn't have stood outside for so long, should you."

"Just get me a drink will you and stop complaining."

Niles eyes went to the ceiling as he marched through to the kitchen to get her a hot chocolate.

"Ooooh Niles, there you are. Max wants to know if you got everythin' set for tonight." Fran asked, coming up behind him.

"Well of course I have, what in gods name is he asking me that for. I've thrown this Christmas Eve party every year for the past 10 years…fool."

"Oh my Niles, what's up?"

"Why should there be anything up as you call it."

"You don't seem yourself, is Miss Babcock not playing nice today."

"Who said anything about her."

"I'm only asking Niles, geez. I'll tell Max your fine then will I?"

"You do that."

…

Niles dropped a few marshmallows into the hot chocolate and carried it through to CC. She was now sitting in the corner of the room beside the warm fire, rubbing her hands together.

"Here you go Babcock, get that down you."

"What is it?"

"What does it look like you silly woman, haven't you ever had hot chocolate before."

"Actually no."

"Dear god woman, where have you been. Drink, I promise you'll love it."

"What have you put in it."

"Oh relax, I haven't poisoned it. I'm being nice…it is Christmas after all."

She took a sip of the warm drink and make a small noise, letting him know she was enjoying it.

"You see, you're still alive."

"It would appear so, thank you Niles."

He took a seat on the chair beside her and warmed himself up, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she drank the hot chocolate.

"So, are you coming tonight Babcock?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh come on, you have too."

"I don't gave too."

"An evening with Mr Sheffield's Broadway buddies is not exactly my idea of fun Babcock but I'm doing it, aren't I."

"It's your job butler boy."

"And Broadway is yours, so you'll have to come."

"I don't see why Maxwell always insists on throwing these stupid Christmas Eve party's every year."

"Well don't worry, maybe one year you might actually find someone to go with you who isn't paid for."

"Okay, I'm going."

"What, something I said."

"Take a long dive of an iceberg butler boy." She grinned, as she headed for the door.

Niles set the mug she'd handed him on the table and returned to his seat.

"God, I love that woman." He sighed.

…

CC arrived just after 7pm to an already full house, Fran was trying to make conversation with one of the investors of Maxwell's new show but she was clearly failing. Maggie, Grace and Brighton were over at the buffet staying clear of everyone and Maxwell was pitching a new idea to his older friend and collaborator Justin Price. As soon as Maxwell spotted CC enter he came over.

"CC, you're late."

"Maxwell, is it really necessary for me to be here. I'm really not in the party mood."

"CC, it's Christmas Eve…put on a happy face will you."

She did as she was instructed but hated every minute of it, the whole evening was spent talking business which was the last thing she felt in the mood to do. Niles was busying himself a few hours later when he noticed CC standing by the door again, he smiled to himself as he walked slowly up behind her.

"Thinking of making a quick exit Babcock?"

"Thinking about it but probably not a wise decision."

"You haven't got a drink."

"So."

"Come with me."

She allowed Niles to take hold of her hand as he escorted her into the kitchen away from the crowds. He got a glass from the counter and poured her some egg nog and handed it to her.

"Don't you have anything stronger?"

"Just drink it."

She shrugged as she sat in the bar stool and drank her glass.

"So come on them Babcock."

"What?"

"What's up with you this week, you've been moodier than usual. I've hardly had any back chat from you. I'm starting to worry?"

"Let's just say that this isn't exactly my favourite time of year alright."

"Because you're alone?"

"You get straight to the point, don't you."

"I'm alone."

"No you're not, you have Maxwell and the kids….and Nanny Fine."

"So do you."

"I wasn't invited over here tomorrow, was I."

"Mr Sheffield just assumed you'd be at your Mother's."

"My Mother, why on earth would I want to spend time with a woman who is incapable of showing love to anyone."

"Like Mother like Daughter then."

"Excuse me…how dare you, I am nothing like my Mother."

"You're more like her than you care to admit."

"I'm not listening to this."

…

She got up from her seat, ready to walk out when Niles quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You see, you won't even hear the truth."

"So you think I'm cold, do you…heartless"

"Prove to me you're not then."

"I don't have to prove a damn thing to anyone, I don't have to….."

She was cut off almost immediately when Niles lips came to cover her own in a tender kiss, she let out a soft moan as his arm came around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Niles, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, slightly overcome.

"You are the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met Babcock but in spite of myself I've found myself being drawn to you more and more. You have one hell of a mouth on you but it's what makes you so appealing to me."

"Niles I…."

"Come over tomorrow, spend the day with us…with me."

"Niles I…."

Music could be heard from outside and Niles pulled CC back into him and began to slow dance, she found herself moving in time with the music…her head coming to rest on his shoulder as he breathed in her perfume.

"If you tell anyone I said this, I shall say I was drunk but I love you CC."

She lifted her head to look at him and could see he was being sincere.

"Why now, why tell me all of this now?"

"Because it's Christmas and I have always believed in honesty at Christmas."

She stood unsure of how to respond, she happened to glance up and saw the mistletoe above them and smiled as she looked him in the eyes.

"Do you realise what's hanging above us?"

"I believe that would be mistletoe." He replied, following her gaze.

"Then shut up and kiss me old man."

Niles leaned in and kissed her more forcefully than before and was relieved when she kissed him back.

"Merry Christmas CC."

"Merry Christmas Niles."

…

-Fin


End file.
